This project is intended to extend Internet access to six of the Memphis Shelby County Health Department?s (MSCHD) sites at the following locations: Shelby Crossing; Galloway, TN; Hickory Hill; Southland Mall; 877 Jefferson Avenue; 3040 Covington Pike; and 814 Jefferson Avenue. This project will allow better communication among the clinics? nursing staff at all locations. It will allow health department managers at remote sites to communicate via priority Internet E-mail. This access will also allow clinics to access the latest information on Public Health issues, allow for online education, monitoring, and the sharing of community information.